The Guardian of Northern Lights
by DuckPez
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue

The Guardian of Northern Lights

Prologue

A/N: Yo! This is a story I have been thinking about for a while, and not only that, but it's my first fanfiction! Yay! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Although I would love to, I'd probably make 100 more types of flames and most of them would be dumb, like the Cussing Flame or something.

I died. (I think.)

I probably have. After all, what else can explain the name change, world change, and friend change? Nothing. Nothing at all. (I think.)

Maybe, just maybe, some higher being thought I needed another chance, but probably not. Maybe it just happened, because I was lucky. Hopefully.

My name is, and will be till the day I die, Yamamoto Hisashi. That's not the name I had originally, but it won't matter. I can't, and won't return to that life.

There is no need too, and I care too much about the people in this one.

If people asked my father when I was born, they would reply that I was born on February 7th in Namimori Hospital, and I was the younger brother of Yamamoto Takeshi, by four years. But that wasn't where I was born originally. Not that it matters.

At first, I had thought that I had just been born into some other place in Japan. No. I wasn't. I was born into what I thought was a fictional universe. I had watched and read it.

I was born into Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I had liked the series in my past life, but most memories of what happened in the show/manga are hazy.

I died when I was an adult. I had just gotten my University Degree when a drunk driver hit me. Because of this it was hard to contain information as a baby.

When I was born, everything was scary. I made out shapes, differences between light and dark, and not much else. I heard languages I didn't know, and I was so scared. I did the natural response for a baby. I cried.

Not ashamed about it. Everyone did so when they were a baby. However, the worst part was that I was aware that I was crying. And I was aware that there were people talking. You get the picture. It was terrifying.

I was probably a very trying baby. Since my sight wouldn't fully develop till later, my other senses were heightened. Not only that, since I was aware of things, it just made everything else so much more terrifying. I couldn't help it. I cried. So much. Although this is kind of cliché, the only person who could calm me down was my brother. He would be the Rain Guardian for the Vongola in the future, so I guess it made sense.

My mother took the most care of me, while my father took care of the restaurant. She was a beautiful woman, with her flowing black hair, and eyes that seemed to brighten everything up. She also, made sure I did everything properly, and taught me a bit of Japanese, like how to say my name, how to ask for things, and how to say mother, father, and brother. Even if I didn't speak, she could tell I understood. My first word turned out to be "Onii-san!" when my brother walked into my room. I started crawling when I was five months old. It was nice to be able to explore.

I had a routine. I would wake up, get dressed, change my diaper, eat breakfast, take a nap, change my diaper, eat lunch, explore, eat dinner, change my diaper, and brush my teeth and sleep. Over and over again.

When I was six months of age, my mother had cancer. Within the next month she died. Ironically, it was at that point my sight fully developed. I watched my father pass me to her in the hospital, and I could tell she was going to die soon. Very soon. However, I did not think it would be when she was holding me. I resisted the urge to laugh; this was serious, but I thought it was so cliché, her dying like that. At this point, I had learnt a little Japanese, so I could tell what my brother asked. "Hey, Dad, how come Mom isn't waking up?" It seems to me, that my father couldn't reply, since he started sobbing. I knew that he couldn't break the truth to him. I started to wail and cry too, and soon my mother was carried away.

The funeral was short. Laughably, she died when it was summer, so the day was still bright and shining. Takeshi didn't know what was happening, but he knew he shouldn't ask questions. I started to cry. Again. I had tried hard to contain it, but she took care of me, fed me, and put me to sleep. It's hard not to love somebody when they did all that for you.

My father had to take care of me from that point. Although I loved him a lot, I have to admit I did most of the things in my routine by myself, except for changing my diaper. I don't think anyone can do that when they're a baby, no matter how much smarter they are than a normal baby.

I do have to admit, after my mother died, the world seemed a lot dimmer. My father's smile was a more strained too. I pretended not to notice it. Everybody did. My brother was oddly perceptive, and he knew he shouldn't mention it.

I had taken my first steps when I was eleven months old. It was nice not to crawl, and be able walk on my own.

For my birthday, they took me outside. It was amazing. The air seemed so much cleaner here. I wanted to touch everything and look at everything, but they took me back inside. That was my birthday gift. I had loved it.

Three months later, it was my brother's birthday. He received a baseball bat, a baseball mitt, and a baseball. He was five years old.

It was when I turned two that I could finally speak to others. I asked my dad if he needed help, or watched my brother practice swinging his baseball bat. It was also around this time he started attending school. It didn't really seem like he made any real friends so far. I also soon realized that he was freakishly tall. He didn't even seem to notice that most children his age barely got to his neck.

I found out that this world was Katekyo Hitman Reborn was when I discovered the town's name was Namimori. And my brother was Yamamoto Takeshi. And when I found out the place I lived in was known as Takesushi. And my father was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. I'd rather not think about the crisis I had when I found out about this.

It was only then did I realize the true implication of being Yamamoto Takeshi's brother. I was in KHR. Since I was the brother of Yamamoto Takeshi, there was absolutely no way to get away from the Mafia. Before I could do anything, my life as a killer began.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks for reviewing! I really thought this story will never get any… Also, I fixed the title. I was in a rush when I wrote it, so it said Nothen instead of Northern. Also, just in case, this isn't an AU where Byakuran destroys everything, I mean, Byakuran couldn't have gone to every single parallel universe, so this is like canon with another character. I'll try to follow the anime, but some major things from the manga I'll include, like Yamamoto trying to commit suicide. The dine and dash episode will be after the Kokuyo arc like in the anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, the protagonist of it would be Mochida just because.  
-

When I discovered I was in KHR, not only did I have a crisis, but I grew so fucking scared.

No matter how the series paints the Mafia, it still is the Mafia. Not only is death in the job description, it is part of it. It meant probably going to the future and my brother getting severely injured countless of times.

I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all.

When my next birthday came around, I wished for everything to be just fine.

I didn't tell anybody about this wish, because you know what they say about wishes. If you tell somebody it, it won't come true. A few months later it was my father's birthday. For him, I tried pulling a prank on my brother, by hiding his baseball bat. He started to cry when he couldn't find it. After all, it was also April Fools. When Takeshi found out I did it, he got super pissed at me.

I got scolded badly for that. Not my brightest idea.

For my brother's birthday, I pretended to be a pig in a blanket. He kept teasing me about that. In my defense, I only did that because it was Pig in a Blanket Day. I'm not sure if that holiday even exists here.

Now that I was three, I started to run. Since the air seemed so much cleaner here, the experience was just that much greater. When I turned around the corner, being followed by my brother, I hear somebody yelling "EXTREEEEEEEEEME!" I decided to run back to the house. I didn't want to encounter Ryohei just yet.

"Hisashi, why are you running?" Takeshi asks, and I don't reply, instead opting to keep running.  
-

I ended up at the Sawada household. I don't really know my way around Namimori yet, so maybe just running in the opposite direction was a bad idea.

When I looked through the gate, there was an old person and a middle-aged person. It's probably Vongola Ninth and Iemitsu sealing Tsuna's flames, and I don't want to deal with that right now.

My brother finally caught up with me, and said "Finally, I caught up with you! Hisashi, you run really fast!"

I mumble back at him, "Let's go play baseball or something like that." At least, I had meant to say that. It came out like 'Le go pla baeball or somethang like tat.'

Luckily, he understood, but not before two pairs of eyes snapped at both of us.

"What are you doing here?" Iemitsu sharply asks.

"Wait, Iemitsu," says Vongola Ninth, "they're just children. They don't know what's going on." "Hello, kids. Why are you here?"

"I got lost!" I replied cheerily.

"And I had to chase you, Hisashi!" Takeshi said, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Well," Vongola Ninth begins, "why don't you two run along now, I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

"Ok!" I replied, hoping his Hyper Intuition didn't see through my act, and grabbed Takeshi's arm and started to run.  
-

"Why did you do that?" Takeshi asks, once we're back at Takesushi.  
"He scared me," I reply.  
"Why?" Takeshi asks again.

I think for a moment. How do I say this to him without revealing anything I'm not supposed to know?  
"…Because he felt scary," I settle on.  
-

There was this room in Takesushi that Takeshi and I weren't allowed to go into.  
My father stressed this fact that we were to never, _ever_ , go into this room.

So, naturally, my adult brain perked up with curiosity at something unknown. Takeshi, though, was obedient, and took an oath to never go in there unless asked. I, however, only said that I wouldn't go in there, and under my breath, I added, unless I want to.

So that night, I began to plan. At midnight, and everybody was asleep, I would go into the kitchen, use the cabinets as a stepping stone to get the key. After that, I would use some boxes to reach and unlock the door and get inside.

The next morning, my plan began. A checklist in my mind began to formulate.  
The key is there? Check.  
There are boxes to use? Check.

When it was midnight I got out of bed, and making sure nobody was up, went down the stairs to the kitchen. Carefully, I opened the cabinets and climbed them. Making sure the key didn't jingle, I climbed down and placed the keys on the floor. I moved boxes in front of door. After carefully placing them, I got the key and with a click the door was unlocked. I opened the door, went down the boxes, put the boxes back, and went inside the door.

It was the dojo. The room we were forbidden to go in was the dojo where Yamamoto trained. Somehow, it seemed different, and I realized why. Where the Shigure Kintoki was, a bit further from it was a Tanto looking sword breaker. The door creeped open and made the barest squeaking sound, but I snapped my head back.

"Wow, I've seen that you've discovered this place," my father said, in front of the door.  
At least I had the good graces to look slightly ashamed, and he looked at me, seemingly amused.  
"Don't worry. You would've discovered this place sooner or later. This dojo has been passed down generation by generation. Its name is Asarigumi," he said.  
"I trained here in this dojo many years ago. Now it's just part of Takesushi," he continued, with a lost look in his eyes. I knew that his mind went somewhere far, far away.

"I hope neither of you will ever have to use this dojo. The other successor of Shigure Soen Ryu should've found a student by now," my father finished.

To be innocent, I asked, "What's Shigure Soen Ryu?"  
"Something you don't need to know. Now go back to bed while I clean things up," he said, with a tone in his voice that meant he was to be obeyed immediately.  
-

The next morning, we spoke nothing about it. I cast suspicious looks at him, but he didn't notice, or at least, pretended not to notice. I shrugged it off, and went outside to see Takeshi practicing his swings again.

In the afternoon, I realized I never really looked at myself. When I got out the mirror that day, you could say I was surprised. I had black hair that didn't spike up like the rest of my family. My face was a little pudgy and I had eyes that were identifiable as extremely dark brown. The rest of my body, well, was just how a toddler looked like. I would have to look at myself again in the future.  
-

Now that I was three, I had finally been allowed to go to a festival! The next one was Tanabata, and it was three days from now. Takeshi and I went to the shrine, just to check it out. They were preparing for the festival, and it looked exciting.

Three days later, I was starting to regret coming here. It seemed like most of the main guardians were here.  
"EXTREME! You have to join my boxing club!" Ryohei yelled, from somewhere.

"No, herbivore, if you keep disrupting the peace, then I will bite you to death," Hibari replied.

I started to run again, with Takeshi and my father closely following me. When I started to speed up, I ran into somebody.

"Oh, Sawada-san, fancy meeting you here!" my father called out.  
"Hello, Yamamoto-san! It's nice to see you as well!" Tsuna's mother replied.

Tsuna himself, by the way, was hiding behind his mother's legs.

Takeshi laughed. "Hello, Tsuna! I didn't expect to see you here!"  
"…He-Hello, Yamamoto-kun. I didn't expect to see you here either," Tsuna replied.  
"Who's that with you?" Tsuna asked.  
"Oh, that's my little brother Hisashi. Hisashi, say hi!" Takeshi answered.  
"Hisashi? Hisashi?" Takeshi asked me, trying to get my attention.

Meanwhile, I was in my own thoughts. This person, right in front of me, will lead me to probably become a Mafioso. Then again, there is always the possibility that Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't become Vongola Decimo. KHR, after all, has several canonical universes. Nothing's saying that he's going to become Vongola Decimo. I didn't exist in the canon timeline. Maybe in the gun feud that killed Enrico didn't happen. Or, the bullet that killed him missed a little bit. Hell, the only difference could be that I exist and a pear was in a different spot. I seriously wished this series didn't delve into time travel. Time travel always makes things complicated.

I soon realized that Takeshi had been calling out to me for a while now, and he was starting to get worried.

"Hm? Oh, my name is Yamamoto Hisashi. It's nice to meet you," I say to Tsuna, who looks like he's going to piss his pants.

"…He-Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Ts-Tsuna."

"Tuna?" I ask, not quite hearing him right.  
"N-No, Tsuna," he repeated.  
"Oh, okay Runa," I say, just teasing with him.  
"It's Tsuna!" Tsuna said, not stuttering this time.  
"Okay then, let's go get takoyaki!" I say running while pulling his wrist.

I killed Tsuna. Almost. I mean, come on, just because I ran into Hibari during my crazy stunt, I ran off as fast as I could while tossing Tsuna to the pack of wolves that is Hibari.

So now I'm lost. Again. I should really think before doing things like that. I decide to go to the shrine. I took a deep breath, and frowned. I didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to let Takeshi and my father know where I was. They told me to do this when I got lost.

"TTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEE PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEE FFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" I screamed.

I said, no screamed, it again.

"We finally found you!" Takeshi said, running with our father.

My dad looked at me sternly. "You know you shouldn't do things like that, Hisashi."

I cast puppy dog eyes at him, and he relented. Using it to my advantage, I faked tears, and said, "Sorwy."

I smirked in my head as he looked like he was having a crisis. I have manipulative tendencies, now that I think about it.

"Dad! Hisashi! Let's go to the bamboo tree and write down our wishes for Tanabata!" Takeshi yelled, completely breaking my illusion of being the best toddler you could ever ask for, so I scowled.

On the tree, I decided to write down a perfectly normal wish for a toddler. What I wrote down was to control the world from the shadows and have it under my feet. When I asked my father to hang it on the tree, he snorted after he read it.

What? It's a perfectly normal wish for toddler at the age of 3.

We had to pack up and go home. It was so much fun, but I knew it had to end. It would be a Saturday tomorrow, so I asked Takeshi if he wanted to go to Namimori Middle School's baseball field. Takeshi nearly had stars in his eyes when I said we should go there. He was so excited; he packed every single baseball thing he had, and he practically dashed the entire way there, without stopping once. It seemed that he had run out of energy when we made it.

I gazed at him disapprovingly. "Don't run out of energy before we get there!"  
"Sorry, sorry."

When we get to the dugout, he seems to have gotten all his energy back in an instant. Takeshi begins to yell as soon as we get inside. "Woah! Woah! Woah!"

I look on, amused. He's really enjoying this. I looked around and soon, I found the track team track. I started to look around; it was quite a run. I knew that I wouldn't be able to complete it with my short and stubby legs. Then, I looked up at the roof. I knew that Takeshi would try to commit suicide from there one day, but it would be seven years before that happened.

We went home. Takeshi still had stars in his eyes, and exclaimed, "I can't wait for middle school!"

I refused the urge to roll my eyes at that; it was a perfectly normal thing. After that, I watched as Takeshi started to wipe down the tables.

We did the same thing practically every weekend. When Takeshi was at school, he always told everyone what we did over the weekend. He did, however, unintentionally twist the truth a little bit. Since I was starting to get taller, I could've passed off for a five year old. Because of this, Takeshi thought _I was five._ When he told this to my father and me, we both looked at him like: _Seriously?_

"What?" Takeshi asks.  
"I'm/He's three!" We both shout at the same time.  
"Really? Why is he so tall then?"  
"You're tall too!"

Takeshi looked at us, and then ran upstairs. I started to count in my head. _'5…4…3…2…1,'_ and sure enough, I hear from upstairs, "Woah! I'm tall!"

My father and I look at each other, and we start to chuckle, until it becomes full blown out laughing.

 **Extra: How Hisashi took Takeshi's bat.**

It was April Fools, so not only was it my father's birthday, it meant I got to prank someone for it. I decided that my victim would be Takeshi, and I was going to take that baseball bat of his, so I needed to do it today, since he would be at school. Carefully, I got a stool and climbed it till I could reach his bat.

 **THUNK!** I couldn't hold it because it was heavy for my 3 year old body, and it clanged to the ground.

"Hisashi, what are you doing?" My father asked.

"Nothing," I burbled back.

Dragging the baseball bat on the ground, I started to look around for a place to hide it. I thought that Takesushi had more hiding places than this, but no, apparently not.

I decided to hide it in a far off corner of a closet, so I dragged the stool back to where it was.

When Takeshi came home that day, you could say he was surprised. He burst into tears as soon as he figured out that it was lost. I was feeling pretty guilty, so I decided to fake running around, looking for it. I made that far off corner one of my last searching places and when I presented it back to him, he looked so overjoyed. But then he looked at me suspiciously.

"Where was it, Hisashi?" Takeshi asked.  
"In the closet," I said, not daring to look at his eyes.

He connected the dots quickly, and he started to stretch my face.

"Ow! Owwww…"

"It was you!" Takeshi said, looking positively murderous.

He stretched my face in all directions, and soon, my face hurt everywhere.

"So, Hisashi, do you have anything to say?" Takeshi asked me.

"…I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling ashamed.

"Ok then! Now it's fine, since I pulled your face like that," Takeshi said.

That taught me a lesson to never, _ever,_ take anything baseball related from Takeshi again.

A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry that this is late, I had a lot to do this week, and I couldn't write as much as I wanted to.

 **Reviewer Reply!**

sarahgri99: I don't plan on making Hisashi a child assassin; I'll probably get him involved late Mukuro Arc, or late Daily Life Arc. If it were me, I'd try to avoid Mafia at all costs, so that he could at least have the illusion of a normal life.

TheRealDeal44: Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll try to update sooner, I'm just not very good at keeping up with things.

( _In my head, I'm going like shitshitshitshitshitshit it's been over 2 fucking months)_

Anyways, I can't believe this fanfic has 5 reviews, 14 favorites, and 32 follows!

I never thought that it would even get one review. Thank you so much.

Another thing: Hisashi will think of people in their first names aside from Tsuyoshi, because that's what he's used to. He will refer to them with their last names when speaking outwards, aside from close friends and family.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, the anime wouldn't have stopped at the Future Arc. I also don't own Pokémon. If I owned that one, there would be 40 more types.

* * *

New Years came and went by. As if the days were ticking by on a fast clock, it was my birthday rather soon.

For my fourth birthday, Takeshi gave me a baseball mitt and I looked at him flatly when he did that. My dad, on the other hand, decided to give me high class sushi. I appreciated that he knew the exact way to get to my heart: my stomach.

When it was my dad's birthday, I decided to do a magic trick. Using a deck of cards that I found in the house, I asked him to pick a card. When he did (It was Ace of Spades), I returned it to the deck. After searching for the body heat on the card, I got it right. I've done that incorrectly _far_ too many times.

After this, he finally decided to enroll me into a daycare. He said it was "to meet new people," but I thought it was ridiculous. He helped me prepare, and we went the next day.

* * *

I went to the front steps of the school, and step in. All my senses are immediately assaulted by all the colors of the rainbow. My nose can smell nothing but the horrible slobber of children.

"Y-You can leave now, I'll be fine," I say to Dad.

"Well, have a great day of school!" He smiles like there isn't a care in the world.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

I certainly hope that this day will be good. There's a child in the front, and he looks foreign. He's quiet, and doesn't seem like he'll slobber, so I sit down next to him.

Now that I'm closer, I can actually see his face. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and looks white. I try to make small talk. "Hello, my name's Yamamoto Hisashi."

Nothing. No response, no movement, nothing. I try again.

"Hello, my name's Yamamoto Hisa-"

"I heard you the first time," he replies, in an accented voice.

My eye twitches. It may have been a mistake sitting down here.

"It would've of been nice to know you did the first time." I glare at him.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Kaufmann Zinnie."

Finally, a name! …Isn't Zinnie a flower?

"It's nice to meet you, Kaufmann-san."

He didn't respond for a while, but still said "It's nice to meet you too, Yamamoto-san."

The teacher of the class seemed crazy, or has had too much caffeine. Some examples: "HEY CLASS! HOW'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOOOOOL GOING! IS IT FUN? GOOD! LET'S TELL EACH OTHER OUR NAMES AND WHAT WE LIKE TO DO!"

We were each called on, one by one (With some of the toddlers answers being ridiculous), until it got to Zinnie and I.

I said: "Hello! My name's Yamamoto Hisashi, and I-" I faltered for a moment. What _did_ I like to do? Oh wait, I knew. I liked to run. It feels nice, to seem faster then everything for a little bit, however small. "-I like to run."

I could've sworn I heard Zinnie say simpletonunder his breath, but maybe I'm hearing things.

"My name is Kaufmann Zinnie. I like to stay quiet," he says, short and clipped.

A crazy part of me wants wipe tears from my eyes and say "Oh! He said two sentences!" but I don't think he'll appreciate it.

The teacher faltered on his aloof nature, but quickly regained his composure.  
"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S INTRESTING! YOU ALL ARE GREAT!"

His voice dropped to a whisper, and I had to strain to hear him, even at the front row but he then said "I hope you all burn and rot in hell, little fuckers."

From Zinnie's slightly alarmed expression, I could tell he heard him too.

Huh. Didn't think he would care about the fact that the teacher hates us all. I hope nothing bad happens to my classmates and me over this school year.

After telling each other about ourselves, we got some crayons and paper to draw with. The teacher then said he was going out to a bathroom break, and we should all behave ourselves. I would've believed it if I hadn't seen a car leaving the school.

I snort. Some teacher he was. Looking down at my crayons, I saw to my dismay that none of them were orange. I got aquamarine, purple, and white. _Fucking_ white. You can't do anything with white!

Not bothering to draw, I decided to pester Zinnie.

"Hey Kaufmann-san?"

Obviously annoyed, he said " _What?"_

"Why did the teacher drive away?"

He glowers at me. "Why?"

"No, why did our teacher drive away?"

A confused expression comes on to his face, but he looks anyway.

"Yup!" I chirp.

Although he didn't say it, I could tell he had the exact same thought as me.

After returning to his drawing, he said "I'll put up with you only because mother told me to make friends."

Wow. Best friend of the year right here. In order to not get mad, I said "Does this mean we're-" I look around dramatically. "-Friends?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

And that was how I met Kaufmann Zinnie.

But then I realized something. School still had three more hours. Including Zinnie and I, there was 15 toddlers in the room. We had no teacher to tell us what to do. The other kids realized this, and all of them ran off to either the playground or out the door.

Huh. Interesting first day of school.

When my dad came to pick me up from school (I filled the time by checking the teacher's desk), he asked what happened to the other kids. I responded by saying they all already went home, which was true in a way.

"OH!" I suddenly shouted.

"What is it, Hisashi?" My dad asked.

"I need to introduce you to my friend!"

We walk back to the classroom, only to find it empty. I gave a defeated face and he laughed.

"Sorry, Hisashi. Looks like he left already."

When we went home, I could've sworn I felt some eyes trailing after me.

Later that night, I realized something. I had stopped referring to Tsuyoshi as dad, and now as dad. I guess I was starting to accept that fact.

* * *

It was going to be Takeshi's birthday soon. Not really knowing what he wanted, I went to the cleverly named Namimori Market and got three packs of baseball cards and asked my dad to buy them for me. That was when I noticed something _very_ interesting. Next to the baseball cards were Pokémon cards.

Now, I had been a _huge_ fan of Pokémon in my last life, so I _needed_ a healthy dose of Pokémon. So when was I born…? February 7th, 1993. I'm four years old, so the year should be 1997. Since it would be Takeshi's birthday soon, it's late April. And _Pokémon Red_ and _Pokémon Green_ were released sometime in 1996 for Japan. _Pokémon Yellow_ would release in 1998 in Japan, and _Pokémon Gold_ and _Pokémon Silver_ released in 1999. _Pokémon Crystal_ follows in 2000. I knew exactly what I had to do. I _have_ to get _Pokémon Yellow_ and somehow convince Zinnie to get _Pokémon Red._ Another thought occurred. Not _all_ Pokémon could be caught just with Red and Yellow. I needed to convince another person to be my friend and introduce to Zinnie. Then, I would get him to pick _Pokémon Green._ We'd complete the Pokédex, and I will be the very best! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

…It's probably bad that I can remember more details about release dates than where I live.

I must've been spacing out for a while, because dad was waving his hand in front of me.

"Um… Hisashi? It's time to go."

"Oh sorry, I dozed off."

* * *

The next day at school was almost the same. Me trying to pester Zinnie, the teacher muttering obscene things under his breath, said teacher driving off, pestering Zinnie some more (The jerk barely responded), and the kids running off.

Anyways, I finally managed to introduce my dad to Zinnie! It was kind of awkward, because Zinnie looked like he was unused to such treatment by a stranger.

"Oh! It's nice to finally meet you Kaufmann-san. Hisashi has told me all about you," my dad said.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too, Yamamoto-san."

In the background, I mutter "Why can't he be that nice to me?"

Zinnie obviously heard, and shoots a glare.

"Well, you can visit any time to Takesushi!" My dad is either faking his obliviousness, or he's second place for most oblivious person in Namimori (No. 1 is Sawada Nana).

"Okay, thank y-you," Zinnie replies.

Something strange happens. Zinnie face, as if on instinct, molded into a blank mask. Almost as if he couldn't handle the attention anymore.

Huh. That's probably very unhealthy for a-WHAT WAS HIS AGE? I must find out.

"Hey, Zinnie, how old are you?" I blurt out.

He blinks for a moment, but says "Four years old."

"Great! You're the same age as me!" I say brightly.

"So?" he asks?

"It means that we will be in the same grade! So you'll never escape my wrath!" I continue.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Dad interrupts.

He pulls me over to the door. Just before we leave, I yell out "Bye Zinnie! See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" he yells back.

Wait, really? It didn't feel like it.

My dad and I left, and we headed home.

* * *

I am screwed. There is no better way to put it. I accidentally stepped in the house with my shoes on, and although my dad is normally very relaxed, when he sets down rules it's in your best interest to follow them. I froze with shock, and my dad _was_ onto me in an instant.

"Hisashi, _what have I said about shoes in the house?"_ My dad asks, already right behind me.

By this point, however, I already ran out the door at my fastest speed, which is pretty fast for my toddler body. It didn't matter. He had already caught up and started to noogie me.

"OW!" I yelled.

He didn't stop. In fact, I'm pretty sure he just started to noogie me harder. Tears were starting to leak out at this point, and I struggled to keep them in.

Trying to fight back, I grabbed his wrists and pushed them far away.

Not even looking at him, I ran away and hid.

I'm lost again. It seems to be a common occurrence for me. At least, this time, I'm in a place I recognized. I read one of the houses name tags.

 _Sawada._

Hell no. I'm not dealing with this shit again. I keep running forward, and go crazy when I realize that I'm just getting more and more lost. It must be that the roads are shifting and moving every day. Yeah. I bet that's it.

Excuses aside, I really am lost. I don't recognize any of the nameplates.

I sigh. I really have no other choice but to do the shout they told me to do. I thought I was keeping a good record of not getting lost for four days.

"CCCCCCCRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAANNNKKKKKKKEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I scream.

Almost immediately, something comes dashing around the corner. Instead of my dad, however, it was a dog. A dog that was, quite frankly, three times the height of me.

Tears already starting to pour out of my eyes, I ran screaming. It was futile. The dog jumped onto me, and lunged down to bite. Instinctively, I raised arms into an X shape, and the dog bit down so hard, blood started to flow out of my arms.

I started to scream. I kept screaming, and as blood started to pour out, I could feel myself slowly fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

I wake up. At least, I'm pretty sure I woke up. When I open my eyes, I'm surrounded by white and blue. I had watched enough hospital dramas to know what this meant. I was being operated on. For exactly what, I don't know. I'm pretty sure this should've been really painful, but I really didn't feel anything. Maybe some sort of pain killer. It was making me really sleepy, but I didn't want to give into the urge of it.

I wanted to know if Takeshi and my dad would come. Maybe they hadn't even heard that I had gotten hurt yet. I hoped they hadn't. Still thinking these thoughts, I fell back asleep.

I was in my mindscape. There was no other way to explain it. My mindscape, it turned out, was a house. A little house that looked just like a model home, and it felt fake. I knew mindscapes were representations of you, but I had no idea what mine could mean. There was an adult sleeping on a couch. He's me, I realized with a jolt. It was me as an adult, probably meaning who I was before. If this means what I think it does, then there's probably a younger version of me somewhere.

When I opened a door, my breath hitched.

Behind the door there were chains everywhere. Even further beyond that, there was a cell. A cell that had a flame locked up. Almost immediately, my thoughts went to dying will flames, but this one seemed different. After all, I had never seen it in the KHR series before. It looked aquamarine with a tint of violet. My thoughts started to go to the aurora borealis, but I quickly dismissed it. Perhaps it was a representation of me, in a way. I didn't feel trapped, but whatever.

Suddenly, I felt a tugging sensation, and I knew I was going back.

It really hadn't mattered that I had woken up, seeing how I almost fell asleep right after. Before I did though, I could see people were around me. I tried moving my arms. They wouldn't move. I tried again, and they still didn't respond. Just as I was starting to get desperate, my right arm and hand twitched. I tried moving the left one. Nothing. Not one twitch or response that it was a part of me. As my eyelids began to droop, I wondered about whether or not I would survive. A part of me feared death, while another part of me thought that it was nothing new. I should probably go to a psychiatrist, I thought as I fell back asleep.

* * *

Tsuyoshi really wanted to hit his head on a wall and cry and scream all at the same time. Just because of his stupid no shoes in the house rule, his son, _his precious son,_ had gotten hurt. After hearing the call from far away and the screaming that followed soon after, he ran to the scene as fast as possible.

He pulled the dog off, picked up Hisashi, and ran to Namimori Hospital as fast as possible.

What those doctors said couldn't be true. It can't happen. The doctors did _not_ say that he would most likely lose his left arm.

It's not happening. It isn't happening. Nothing will happen.

He can tell he's lying to himself. He knows, yet doesn't care.

* * *

A/N: I am so, so, sorry for not updating in a long time. I genuinely feel bad for not updating, and I don't have much of an excuse of an excuse other than pure laziness.

On another note, spell check is a terrifying experience when they're all of these words that don't fit well into English. Most of the "mistakes" in this chapter were just names.

It's also really bad that this author's note is longer than the last segment of the chapter, so bye!


	4. DISCONTINUED

You know how I said I was going to rewrite this? Um… just kidding! I'm going to discontinue this story. It's been so long that I don't think anybody cares about this story anymore, but this is just a little notice for those anticipating the next chapter. (For some reason. You guys should've probably seen the signs when I didn't update my fanfic for three months.)

Anyways, this is what was going to be the plot of the rewritten version:

Hisashi is born to a family whose father apparently is dead and mother long gone. (Yeah right. As if I'd be able to make a character as edgy as that. Hisashi just mistakenly assumes this when he's born, and calls his father uncle.)

Anyways, Hisashi then dies at childbirth.

He realizes that he's in a loop where when he dies; he'll come back to life in a parallel universe and be born all over again.

Hisashi, in all his Mary-sue angsty badness, gets trapped in his grief and grows up in one world and dies. He repeats the process for the next handful.

Then realizing that he was truly stuck in that world, Hisashi decides to exploit his dying over and over again to find a parallel universe that has a fencing clinic.

He doesn't, and decides to talk to Tsuna after he's been beat down pretty hard by bullies, saying that if Tsuna wants to get stronger, he should take up a sport, like (This is Hisashi's not-so-subtle manipulation) fencing.

Tsuna tells this to Iemitsu, and he, wanting his potential Vongola Tenth heir to have some capabilities, uses his mafia connections to build a fencing clinic.

(Here's where everything starts happening in leaps and bounds.)

Hisashi and Tsuna both join the fencing clinic.

Tsuna cheats with his Hyper Intuition in fencing to predict enemy moves.

Hisashi and Tsuna go to a tournament with 70 people, Hisashi gets to 30th place, Tsuna is gets the gold.

Hisashi gets resentful of Tsuna, and starts becoming extremely distant.

THIS IS A PART I DIDN'T PLAN

WHOOO SOMETHING HAPPENS BETWEEN THAT AND CANON

THAT'S LITERALLY THE END OF WHAT I HAD DONE/PLANNED, IT'S STUPID

OK BYE

P.S. I'm really sorry about this, those who were anticipating the next chapter. I feel bad about doing this, but I don't think I was going anywhere with this story. I pretty much lost all interest in KHR. So once again, sorry.


End file.
